


I am here for you

by MarieITNO98



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieITNO98/pseuds/MarieITNO98
Summary: Late night conversations with his parents might not be so bad as Nico had thought





	I am here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Another sleepless night, this time at the Fares residence :-)  
> Oh and Nico has a dog, Lino, in case you didn't know him <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy

"Mamma?"  
The door creaked. All the doors in his home creaked. No matter how many times his dad put oil or butter on the hinges or his mom bought a bottle of some kind of liquid that was supposed to help. The creaks belonged to this house just like the old wooden floors.  
They fitted in with the windows that were difficult to open and the humming of the old fridge.  
When he couldn't sleep he liked to listen to the sounds of the house. The sounds he was so used to and wouldn't want to miss for anything. Except maybe for hearing Marti softly breathing next to him in the quiet of the night.  
"Mamma?" he asked again. Still quiet, unsure if he really wanted to wake her and his dad up. He had been lying in bed for hours, restless. Trying to force his body to sleep, telling himself how childish and weak it was to ask your parents for help at his age.  
His parents liked to sleep with the curtains open.  
He could see them lying arm in arm underneath the blanket. Bathed in the silver moonlight, calm and content.  
A wave of fondness overcame him and for a moment he just stood there until Lino,who had followed him from his room, jumped on the bed and lay down next to them.  
"Mhmh?"  
"Is that Lino?"  
"Mhmh, why isn't he with Nico?"  
Tiredly his mom reached for the lamp on the nightstand and turned it on.  
"Oh god,Nico!" his mother flinched, "You scared me. What are you doing here?"  
Now he felt dumb, dumb for not being able to sleep, for not feeling okay, for waking them up and disturbing their much needed sleep.  
"I-."his throat felt dry, "I just..."  
"Come here." His mom lifted the blanket. His dad was fully awake now too.  
His hair looked even messier than Nico's.  
Marti always said that they looked like the same person. Said he knew where he got the black curls from, the stunning green eyes. At first Nico had tried to act embarrassed and offended that his boyfriend was comparing him to his father, but Marti had said it gently, without any mockery.  
His father had dark circles under his eyes. The guilt hit Nico and he couldn't bring himself to look at them anymore. His parents deserved a better child.  
"No. I don't know why I am here, you need to sleep." he tried to say but the lump in his throat was suddenly too big so he had to choke the words out, probably sounding like a three year old.  
"Ni, come here." his mom's voice was quiet. No anger or frustration, just fondness.  
"You can always talk to us."  
Nico walked slowly over to the bed and sat down between his parents.  
His mom tucked them all in and Lino crawled under it, licking Nico's hands reassuringly.  
Nico put his head on his mom's shoulder. Suddenly feeling drained as if he hadn't slept in days. It felt so familiar. When he was younger he had slept here a lot.  
First because of nightmares, then as he got older when he needed someone to talk to or couldn't understand his own feelings.  
He hadn't come in here in months. The memory of the relationship with his parents prior to Milan had been too painful.  
Things were better now,though. They had been for a while, actually.  
They had talked it out and actually listened to one another.  
One day at breakfast, his mom had taken his hand and started crying, apologizing over and over again. For treating him badly, for being rude to Marti and most importantly for not trusting him and invalidating her son's feelings.  
"I can't sleep."  
"That's okay." His mom brushed his hair out his eyes, "you can stay here."  
"But you have to work tomorrow and I have to go to school."  
All I am is a burden, he thought, I can't even let my parents sleep.  
"Don't worry about that, now. " his dad didn't sound so tired anymore. "I am sure we can all come in a bit later."  
Lino started to whine.  
"Well, except Lino. He still wants to be at the office at 6 in the morning."  
"Want to tell us what's going on?" his mom asked when Nico didn't laugh at the joke.  
He was silent for a while.  
The floors creaked. The wind was rustling in the branches of the trees in the garden.  
It was the last cold night of February and here he was, sitting in his parents bed, feeling protected and warm.  
"I miss him. I miss him so much." his fingers curled around Lino`s fur, clinging to it, trying to calm his nerves. "It's pathetic. I see him every day at school. He probably hates me for clinging so much."  
It felt wrong saying it out loud. A bit as if he was revealing a big secret. His fears.  
Yet, it also calmed him down. Finally voicing what was torturing his mind.  
"Has he said that?"  
"What?"  
"Has he said you annoy him?"  
Nico shook his head. "No, but that does't mean he's not thinking it."  
"That's not true."  
"You don't know that."  
"Neither do you. But I'm telling you,Nico, I have never seen a boy with bigger heart eyes than your boyfriend. He looks like he wants to eat you."  
"Papà!" Nico exclaimed. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to discuss your boyfriend with your parents, he thought.  
"What? All I'm saying is that you mean the world to him and he to you.There's nothing wrong with missing another person like hell. That's why you eventually move in together, you know, to be together, to never miss the other person again." His father looked at his mother, "And of course it has other benefits, not living with your par-."  
"Okay, I think I know what you mean, Papà." Nico interrupted him, a small smile in the corner of his lips. His dad never failed to cheer him up.  
"Call him."  
"Huh?"  
"Call him." his dad repeated. "When I was dating your mom and I couldn't sleep because I was missing her, I always called her. Of course, back then we only had the normal house telephones. I was praying that she would answer and not her father."  
"Did grandpa not like you?"  
"Well, umm, let's just say that he didn't like my comment about his creepy puppets the first time I was over at your mom's house."  
"They are not creepy!" his mom said, looking a bit offended.  
Nico couldn't hide his smile.  
"Anyway. Call him, Nico. Maybe even try the house telephone. Do it old fashioned. I know you like that."  
"I can't wake him up or worse, wake his mother up."  
All of the sudden his dad got up and was heading for the door.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Doing you a favor." was his response.  
A minute later he returned, holding heir telephone in his hands.  
"What's his number?" he asked when he had said back down.  
"You are not going to call him!!"  
"Then you do it." he offered him the telephone.  
Hesitantly Nico took it out of his hands and dialed.  
"Pronto?"  
"Signora Rametta?" Nico felt his face heat up.  
"Niccolò? Is everything alright?"  
"Yes. Ehmh. No. I am calling because I want to talk to Martino. I hope I didn't wake you."  
"Oh, no problem. I was up anyway. Martino came to me about half an hour ago and wanted to talk about y-."  
"Is that Nico?" he heard a voice in the background. A voice he would recognize everywhere and that made his heart beat faster and so full of love it almost couldn't take it all.  
"Give me the phone, Mamma. Nico?"  
"Marti! I am sorry for calling so late."  
"Don't apologize. Hang on a sec, I am better going back to my own room."Nico heard sheets rustling and then a whispered thank you and good night that he wasn't supposed to hear.  
A door was being closed, "Okay Ni,what's wrong?"  
Nico shot a look at his parents who were looking at him expectantly.  
"Wait, I better go back to my room too, my parents need their sleep."  
Nico climbed out of bed, turned around and mouthed a thank you to his mom and dad.  
He heard the sheets rustle and closed the door just after Lino had squeezed through.  
"Man!You should put some oil on the hinges, Nico. I bet my mom could hear it too." Marti laughed, "how old is your house anyway?"  
Perhaps, Nico thought, there was nothing wrong with asking for help every once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this fic because I recently read an article where it said parents shouldn't cuddle with their sons or let them come to them at night after a certain age because that would make them be less independent.  
> For me personally, there is nothing wrong with going to your parents when you need to talk, no matter how old you are.  
> Rocco said it himself, Nico is very vulnerable and he needs the comfort of others.  
> I have this headcanon that Nico's parents are not bad people, I actually think they are really cool ( after they realized how bad they had been treating their son, of course!) I like to think that their home is warm and inviting and Nico likes coming home...


End file.
